


【ASL】怪物三重奏

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: 前篇：《席卷一切的战争》麦团的大家以不同的方式认识了路飞的两个哥哥
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 8





	【ASL】怪物三重奏

“草帽小子你别想逃。”斯摩格拨开两个士兵冲到了最前，“白色冲击！”  
路飞脚下生风，只想跑得更快一点。  
“阳炎！”冲过来的白烟被火焰席卷挡住。  
戴着帽子的年轻人冲着斯摩格笑，“我劝你还是放弃吧，你是火我是烟，怎么都不可能分出胜负的。”  
草帽团的人通通愣住，娜美真心实意：“那家伙是谁？”  
大家你看看我，我看看你，找不出答案，倒是他们的船长很直接：“艾斯！”  
喜悦之情溢于言表。  
“哟，路飞，你一点也没变。”艾斯笑嘻嘻的打招呼。“你们先走吧，现在可没空，待会找你。”  
路飞欢呼一声，“呦西！大家把东西搬上船，我们起锚！”他带头开跑，其他人满头雾水地跟在旁边。  
索隆回头看了看艾斯，“喂，路飞你们认识吗？”  
路飞毫不在意的抛下深水炸弹，连蹦带跳，“艾斯是我哥哥呀，嘻嘻嘻。”

后面的斯摩格偏过头，也盯着艾斯。“白胡子的二队长，凭什么要帮草帽小子呢？”  
年轻人嘴角上扬，笑容狡黠，火焰缠绕在他周身熊熊燃烧，“做人哥哥的，总是要操点心嘛。”

结果薇薇他们跑上船的时候，路飞就不见了。这家伙丢下一句，“你们先上去，我去找艾斯。”就跑了。山治对此翻了个白眼。  
薇薇放下水桶，“路飞看起来很开心呢，没想到他还有一个哥哥”。娜美一边喊着收锚，拉帆，一边气愤，“不早说，把我们吓个半死。”  
索隆跟乌索普拉起帆，船缓缓起航，“那可是个大人物呢。”他们早上跟艾斯有一面之缘，还以为路飞有大仇家找上了门，心理准备都做好了。

“哎，是这样啊，他们已经见面了。”

一个声音从桅杆上传来。  
乔巴大叫一声，躲到了木箱旁边。乌索普跳起来，双眼含泪，“鬼呀！！”  
山治和索隆反应最快，一个立刻松开绳索，把手放在刀把上，利刃微微出鞘，另一个挡在薇薇和娜美前面，形成保护的姿态。  
“什么人？！”  
又是一个年轻男人，他也戴着帽子，不过不同于路飞的草帽，跟艾斯的牛仔帽也不一样，是一顶礼帽，上面还不伦不类的带着一个护目镜。在阿拉巴斯坦如此炎热的气候中，他居然还整齐的穿着几层衣服，带着手套，双手自然的放在两侧，一头金发在海风中微微摇动。  
“抱歉我不请自来，不过我很想来见见草帽海贼团。”他微笑着，扫视了所有人一圈，“听说你们打败了阿龙，现在看起来有些让我吃惊。”  
薇薇紧紧地盯着他，他看起来有些眼熟，不像是海军，是巴洛克华克社的特工吗？  
“喂喂喂，这是在挑衅吧？”山治低声说，“这我可不能当作没听到啊。”  
“锵！”索隆拔出了刀，“来者不善，不就是这么回事。”  
“呜啊啊啊！索隆加油！”乌索普拉着乔巴躲远，“你完蛋了，告诉你，乌索普船下三千将士立刻就把你打趴。”  
索隆冲上去了。  
“打架？我奉陪。”年轻人赤手空拳的迎了上去，

“哈！掰手腕是我赢啦！”路飞喜滋滋的叉腰，全然不顾扑街的水桶。艾斯拍了拍灰，哭笑不得。  
“算啦，让你得意一回。”艾斯提起自己的包，“这么说，你没有在磁鼓岛得到我的留信咯？”  
路飞蹦蹦跳跳的跟在旁边，眯着眼睛看海岸上的船，“啊？什么信，对了，艾斯你怎么在这里？”  
“我来办点事，顺便看看你，有个消息要告诉你。”艾斯说，和路飞沿着海边走下去。  
“什么？什么？”路飞一点儿也不担心自家的船员，“告诉我啊，艾斯。”  
艾斯差点被他晃晕，嘀咕着路飞你粘人的程度也一点都没变低，“是关于萨博的消息。”  
路飞眨眨眼睛，头偏向一边，“萨……博？”他们过去太久没有说起过他，为了度过那种缺席的痛苦。少年脸上的表情严肃起来，“怎么了吗？你发现是谁干的了吗？”  
只要艾斯点点头，路飞就会不顾一切的向那个凶手前进，直到将他打飞。  
相反，艾斯摇了摇头，指着前面，“不，那边是你的船吧，上船再说。”路飞搭起手，“是耶！我先上船啦！”他伸手向前。  
“橡皮橡皮——火箭炮！”路飞心急火燎地冲了出去。

年轻人躲开了一记山治的攻击，接着伸手，抓住了山治的腿。山治本想借力反踢一脚，但对方指力异于常人，仿佛野兽一样紧紧地钳住小腿，山治疼得一皱眉，下一秒对方就把他甩了出去。  
乔巴赶紧跳起来接住了山治，娜美他们也累得喘气。  
“要死要死要死，那家伙的手指连铁锤都捏裂了啊！”乌索普疯狂碎碎念，举着弹弓。他们刚才使了一招配合击，结果那家伙直接用手指就把乌索普的铁锤流星捏碎了。  
索隆在对面，额头全是汗，刀尖在空中颤抖，手腕上青黑的指印清晰可见，这使得他手腕无力，但比起这个，更大的压力在于对方的游刃有余。  
“——火箭炮！”路飞的声音犹如甘露降落，他本人直接冲撞到了船上。“山治！开宴会吧！”他完全没有看到另一边的敌人，娜美差点哭出来，“路飞！！”  
薇薇大喊，“路飞，后面！”  
“草帽小子路飞，”那个人也有些愣住，对于路飞这样随心所欲的降临方式，他笑起来，“这可真是意想不到。”  
路飞拧起眉毛，困惑：“哈？他是谁啊？薇薇你的朋友吗？”  
“不是啦！是敌人！！”大家立刻被气疯，山治咆哮：“我们这样看着像认识他吗？！”  
“原来如此，是敌人啊！”路飞一下就反应过来，摆出阵仗，“我来——把你打飞！”索隆有些不放心，“喂！路飞，这家伙可不简单。”  
“嗯，知道了，索隆。”路飞一旦严肃起来，就会像变了一个人似的，他那种样子正是他们坚信他会达到梦想的姿态。  
对方低着头，抖着肩膀，看起来像是在嘲笑一样，“那就试试看吧，草帽小子路飞。”  
“橡皮橡皮——机关枪！”路飞挥出猛烈如流星的拳头，直击对方。  
对方微微屈膝，反手从背上取下一根水管（？！）冲了上去。他的速度比之前更快，路飞的拳头根本挨不着他。  
他跳起来，右手挥起水管，砸在路飞脸上，一下就掀翻了路飞，“哎哟！痛！”他潇洒地转个身，坐在了路飞身上。  
山治纳罕：“痛？！你他妈不是橡皮人吗？”  
“完了……”娜美很绝望，后有海军，前有怪物，连路飞他们三个都不行，前途渺茫。“连路飞都打不过他。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈”结果对方听了这话居然笑了起来，他把帽檐往上一抬，笑容灿烂，“这是当然的啦，做哥哥的怎么会打不过弟弟呢。”  
众人：“哥哥——？！”  
路飞拼命扑腾：“哥哥？！你说什么呢！”  
乔巴抓紧索隆的裤腿，怯生生地：“路飞？”大家环顾一圈，确认那家伙指的只有路飞之后更加困惑了。

“原来你先上船了啊。”

艾斯轻巧的落在了船边，对路飞被别人压在地上的情况相当放松，反而向那个人打招呼。“哟，我还没来得及说呢。”  
“艾斯！”路飞气鼓鼓的，“这家伙是谁啊！他怎么会是我哥哥啊！”  
对方摘掉了帽子，从上往下低头看着路飞！笑容逐渐变得柔和，“路飞，你不记得我了吗？我们曾经三个人一起喝下了那杯酒啊。”  
他垂下的金发触碰到了路飞的脸颊，双眼印出对方颠倒的脸，这一幕很熟悉，路飞眨了眨眼睛，似乎很久以前，他还是个走路都会被绊倒的小鬼头的时候，就曾这么样的看着另外两个人。  
他们会好笑的看着他，然后伸出手把他拉起来。  
那是他的……  
他的哥哥……们  
艾斯和……  
“萨博！！”路飞大吼一声，紧紧看着对方，“是……是萨博吗？”  
艾斯摇摇头：“这就是我要跟你说的，笨路。”  
那个人笑了笑，站起来，蹲在旁边，向路飞伸出了手，“好久不见，路飞。”  
“呜啊啊啊！”路飞根本没抓手，他直接从地上弹起来，伸长双手一圈圈缠在对方身上，光看着都让人窒息。“呜呜呜，萨博！萨博你没死啊！”堪称是满怀热情。  
薇薇瞪大眼睛，她看了看萨博又看了看路飞。其他人也被这个变化搞得一愣一愣的，索隆收起刀，靠在一旁。  
“……抱歉，萨博和路飞很久没见了，所以闹了这场误会，给你们添麻烦了。”艾斯向他们鞠躬，“我是波特卡斯·D·艾斯，是那两个傻瓜的哥哥。”  
乌索普手舞足蹈：“哥哥？！你们……他们……你……他”他比划着，问号浮在每个人头上。  
“哦，对，我们是结拜兄弟。”艾斯一点儿也不介意，坦然道。  
娜美捂脸，幽怨，“既然是哥哥，干嘛还要动手啦。”山治点了根烟，抽起来，“……是绿藻头一头热冲上去的吧。”  
索隆挑眉，“哈？臭厨子说什么呢，自己在那满嘴‘挑衅’的。”  
“呼～”萨博好不容易把头拔出来，脸上闷红一片。“抱歉抱歉，我也是想试试你们的厉害。作为新海贼团来说，你们已经很厉害了。”  
他的夸奖进一步地打击到了其他人。山治感叹：“臭老头说的没错，伟大航路上真是怪物多如牛毛。”  
乌索普萎蔫：“不是我想打断你们，但是前面有好几艘军舰……”  
众人：累了.JPG  
艾斯站起来，挥挥手，“没事没事，我来解决！”  
萨博对他了若指掌，“艾斯想去出出风头吗？”他笑得很得意。  
艾斯才不上当，乘着小船就疾驰而去。  
接着所有人都看到了冲天的火焰，身负火拳的名号，艾斯只用一拳就击毁了五艘军舰。  
艾斯在小舟上摆了个酷炫的pose，萨博小声跟路飞吐槽：“艾斯是看我在你船员面前风光，自己委屈得不行，也要出个风头才行。”  
路飞“嘻嘻嘻”地笑。  
索隆哼了一声，“不错嘛，白胡子的二队队长。”  
乔巴和乌索普，娜美垂泪：“简直是怪物三兄弟啊……”

“所以路飞你有两个哥哥，居然都不告诉我们！”娜美掐住路飞的脸颊，“你知道这会给我们省多少事吗？！”  
“对偶起，蛋窝金天菜资道萨博和窝着嘛（对不起，但我今天才知道萨博还活着嘛。）”路飞委委屈屈，娜美眨眨眼睛。  
“那是什么意思呢？”薇薇看起来有些紧张，但还是很关切的问道，“路飞你不知道吗？”  
“有些特殊情况，我比他们两先出海，又遇到一点海上事故，所以他们以为我死了。”萨博轻描淡写，“前两年碰到了艾斯，才发现的。”  
娜美端着果汁吸溜：“哦～所以你们早就遇见啦。”  
“啊啊啊！狡猾！”路飞大叫，指着慢悠悠喝酒的艾斯，“你早就知道萨博还活着却不告诉我。”  
艾斯耸肩，推脱道：“我当时有点事忙”。  
萨博毫不留情的戳穿，“是忙着被打飞吧。”他捏了捏艾斯的手，笑嘻嘻地向路飞出卖艾斯，“这家伙当时被白胡子打成一坨狗屎。”  
路飞张嘴：“这样啊！艾斯被打惨了，嘻嘻嘻。”  
艾斯很不满意自己的形象被破坏，反咬萨博一口，“那是谁哭着喊着不要我从床边上走开的，我连饭都是萨奇喂的！”  
路飞：“嗯……萨博对艾斯哭了耶。”他歪头，“艾斯你是对萨博做了什么坏事吗？”  
萨博哈哈大笑，艾斯气急败坏。  
其他人大概猜出了一点，毕竟萨博的伤疤明白的印在脸上。乔巴出于一个医生的原则，小声的说，“那个……是失忆症吧……？你的眼睛没问题吗？”  
路飞连连点头，“对呀对呀，乔巴是我们的船医哦！可厉害啦，萨博你有毛病没毛病都可以看看的。”他伸手抓过驯鹿，递到萨博面前。“是吧，乔巴！”  
“混蛋，你这么夸我，我也不会高兴的，哎嘿嘿～”小鹿扭着身子，很不好意思，却笑的开心。  
萨博无所谓，不过看着艾斯和路飞的眼睛他就知道自己绝不可能逃过去，于是平静的撩起了头发。“请看吧，医生。”  
“嗯！”乔巴的小蹄子轻柔地按在皮肤上，他认真地检查着情况，时不时还问几个问题。  
“眼球有疼过吗？”  
“不疼，偶尔会有点黑影。”艾斯拧眉。  
“……”乔巴这里敲敲，那里听听，最后收起听诊器，露出星星眼，“帮你治疗的医生好厉害呀！竟然除了伤疤，其他都正常运行哎。”  
萨博摸摸乔巴，“他是个厉害的家伙，不过不是医生，我是被恶魔果实能力者治好的。”  
乔巴点点头，“不过左眼可能会有点问题，因为是恶魔能力治好的，我不清楚以后会不会继续影响视力，最坏的情况可能会失去左眼视力。”  
萨博浑然不放在心上，“没关系，我早就知道了。”他反过来安慰乔巴，“它能正常这么多年就很不错啦。”  
路飞似懂非懂：“就是说没问题啦！耶！”他刚好撇到山治端着三明治出来，欢呼着冲过去，“山治，肉！”  
卷眉厨师一脚把他踢开，“客人和女士先用！懂点礼貌啊，船长！”他往小桌上一放，“小娜美～请用！”  
“山治的菜很好吃！”路飞极力向艾斯和萨博夸奖他的船员，“娜美是最厉害的航海士，乔巴是超强的医生，乌索普也很强，索隆是个剑士，薇薇是公主！总之大家都很厉害！！”萨博撇了一眼薇薇，后者紧张地笑了笑。  
山治决定不提醒路飞萨博一只手就把他们整船人按在地上摩擦的事。  
“所以，艾斯，萨博！要不要加入我？！”路飞眼睛闪亮亮的，只得到了两声拒绝。  
艾斯还反过来邀请路飞，“路飞，我现在是白胡子船下的二队队长，我想让白胡子成为海贼王。你要不要和你的伙伴一起来？”  
路飞噘嘴，“不要！！我才是要当海贼王的人！”他理直气壮。  
索隆插嘴了，他拿着药油一边搓手腕一边问：“艾斯是白胡子旗下的二队队长，那你呢？”他看着萨博。  
路飞也看着萨博，“我不知道呀，萨博你呢？”  
萨博叹了口气，他不太想谈这个问题，特别是在阿拉巴斯坦王族面前。“我是个革命军。”  
大部分人的下巴都掉了，“革，革命军？！”  
薇薇收紧下巴，果然她没有认错。“……那你在阿拉巴斯坦是为了什么呢，革命者？”  
路飞“啊”了一声，“薇薇你认识萨博吗？”他看起来一点都不懂他两个哥哥的可怕之处，还有点失落。“所以萨博你没有当海贼啊……”  
“对不起啊，路。我发现了更值得我去走的道路。”萨博柔声道歉，随即看向薇薇，“不必紧张，薇薇公主。我只是在这儿调查一下，你国家的叛乱是独立发生的。”  
山治举起手，“等等等等，你难道不会……支持叛乱吗？”他相当尖锐的发问。  
萨博摇了摇头，“我们的原则不是这样的，阿拉巴斯坦的情况很复杂，它所有乱象的背后都有黑幕的存在，我恐怕不会让同志们如此简单的参与进来。”  
他看着面有难色的草帽团诧异：“怎么了，你们知道怎么回事？”  
路飞快人快语：“是克洛克达尔那个混蛋啦！全部都是他在里面搞的。”萨博轻轻地“啊”了一声，“我明白了，这样就说得通了。”  
“艾斯呢？你还没告诉我你怎么到这来啦。”路飞对这个话题迅速失去了兴趣，立刻转移了对象。  
“我在追捕一个人，他自称‘黑胡子’。”艾斯隐隐发怒，“他在船上犯下了最重的罪，我追了他很久了。”  
娜美和其他人互相看了一眼，“……我们没见过。”  
萨博没说什么，他和艾斯早几天遇到，两个人什么都说过了，他握住了艾斯的手。  
“我打算从这里出发，再看看能不能在鱼人岛之前拦住他。”艾斯反握住萨博的手，深呼吸了一口气，“要是他逃进了新世界，那就麻烦了。”  
“人鱼～～”山治嘿嘿嘿地笑起来，“这个世界上果然是有人鱼存在的！”  
路飞看了看日头，跳起来，中气十足，“不管那些乱七八糟的啦，艾斯！萨博！我们来对打吧，我一定可以打败你们的！”  
艾斯和萨博异口同声：“不！绝对不可能！”  
路飞气死了，“我可以的！我证明给你看！”  
结果船上的大家结结实实的围观了五十场路飞被艾斯全方面碾压，还有五十场路飞被萨博全方面碾压。  
“50：0”和“50：0”完全震撼了乌索普他们，索隆饶有兴致的空比划了几下，看起来跃跃欲试。  
山治心有不忍，决定晚餐给路飞加餐。  
萨博和艾斯两个就没比了，称打起来船就没了，最后他们决定陪他们再走一段路，在犹巴分别，萨博要去另一个地方调查武器通路，艾斯则要继续追查黑胡子。  
路飞没多久就精气十足，缠着乌索普要他讲故事。艾斯和萨博站在船尾看着嘻嘻哈哈的路飞，两个人颇有默契的把声音放低了。  
艾斯：“这下不愧疚了吧？”  
萨博耸耸肩，“还是谢谢路飞一点都没变吧，我刚才好怕他生气。”他靠在栏杆上，“这艘船很不错。”  
艾斯有同感，“他的伙伴也不错，虽然人少了一点。”艾斯最喜欢山治，因为手艺。  
“那么，操心的大哥哥艾斯放心了吗？”萨博碰了碰艾斯的肩膀，打趣道，“还让我扮黑脸吓唬人。”  
艾斯不甘示弱，抓住萨博的手，“那你不同意了吗？”他们靠得很近，萨博忍不住就亲了亲艾斯，状似无辜，满嘴胡话，“哎呀，嘴滑了。”  
艾斯又想笑又想翻白眼。

“下来一起啊～艾斯～萨博～”路飞喊道，一脸坦荡荡，两个哥哥差点吓一跳。萨博推了推艾斯，“你先下去吧，我有客人。”他看了看门边的公主。  
艾斯点头，直接从栏杆翻了下去，“我来给你讲一个鸟妈妈的故事……”他一脸坏笑，准备给他的同僚造谣。  
（远方的马尔科：啊嚏！）  
“薇薇公主，”萨博点头示意，“谢谢你没有告诉路飞我的职务。”  
薇薇局促不安的挪动脚步，“……所以我没有记错，你是革命军的参谋总长萨博。”她在巴洛克华克社卧底的时候不仅打探社内的情报，同时也注意着外界消息。革命军一向神秘，但她父王曾经告诫她，当今世上，若要再一次改变时代，那一定跟革命军有关。  
“有什么事吗？”萨博静静地发问，“如果是阿拉巴斯坦的事的话，我帮不了你。”  
“为什么？”薇薇咬着嘴唇，“像你这样的人物，应该能够说服叛乱者吧！”她低着头，捂住自己的脸，“抱歉……是我情绪太激动了……”  
萨博没打算再说一遍，他和薇薇都明白道理，自始至终，阿拉巴斯坦都是在和自己斗争，这是任何外力都无法控制的。“你的打算呢？”  
“我打算和爸爸，还有寇沙说清楚，这是根本没有意义的战争。”薇薇放下手，恢复了平静。“真正的敌人是克洛克达尔。”  
“……你很聪明，也很厉害。”萨博说，“但你做不到。”  
“克洛克达尔已经在阿拉巴斯坦干燥了无数的木材，只需要一点火星，你的努力就会付诸东流。更别提……”萨博想了想，把那个消息咽了下去，“克洛克达尔绝不善罢甘休，你的任何努力都会被他轻而易举的摧毁。”  
“那怎么办，我不希望他们流血，这不对吗？”薇薇双手颤抖，“我努力了那么久才得知真相，难道我真的来不及吗？我一个人根本就打败不了克洛克达尔。”  
“谁说你是一个人？”萨博突然笑起来，弹了下薇薇的肩膀，“你不是找到了可靠的伙伴吗？”他走过薇薇身边，走下楼梯，站在下方仰望着薇薇，阳光投射在他脸上，那份温暖而又坚定的笑容，风中隐约传来路飞他们大呼小叫的声音。

“相信路飞吧，他可是要成为海贼王的男人。”

End


End file.
